A Bug's Life
A Bug's Life is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on August 1999. Description Journey inside the miniature world of bugs for larger-than-life fun and adventure under every leaf! Crawling with imaginative characters, hilarious laughs and colourful, lifelike computer animation, Disney and Pixar's A Bug's Life "is a masterpiece, terrific entertainment for all ages". (The Daily Mail) On behalf of "oppressed bugs everywhere", an inventive ant named Flik hires "warrior bugs" to defend his colony from a horde of greedy grasshoppers, led by Hopper. But when Flik's cavalry turns out to be a motley group of flea circus performers, the stage is set for comic confusion...as well as unlikely heroes! Featuring a star-studded voice cast, A Bug's Life presents an amazing new perspective on teamwork and determination - revealing subtle new details each time you watch it! Cast * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta * Hayden Panettiere as Dot * Denis Leary as Francis * Joe Ranft as Heimlich * David Hyde Pierce as Slim * Jonathan Harris as Manny * Madeline Kahn as Gypsy * Bonnie Hunt as Rosie * Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll * Brad Garrett as Dim * Kevin Spacey as Hopper * Richard Kind as Molt * Phyllis Diller as The Queen * Roddy McDowall as Mr. Soil * Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora * John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea * David Lander as Thumper * Jack Angel as Thud/The Fly Brothers * Jack Angel, Phil Proctor, Andrew Stanton and Joe Ranft as The Flies * Debi Derryberry as Baby Maggots * Mickie McGowan as Cockroach Waitress/Mosquito Waitress * David Ossman as Cornelius * Ashley Tisdale as Daisy/Blueberry Scouts * John Lasseter as Harry * Andrew Stanton as Zapped Bug * Phil Proctor as Slick/Grasshoppers/Ant #1 * Alex Rocco as Thorny * Frank Welker as The Bird/The Chicks/Thumper (roaring) Trivia Trailers and info # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Tarzan (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Lion King Broadway Musical # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Only on Video. Available Now) # Mulan (Long - Coming Soon on Video) Version 2 (1999 - Toy Story UK Teaser Trailer, Also Available from Disney Videos, other trailers, many trailers, Stay Tuned (Orange Background), McDonald's A Bug's Life Commercial, bundle trailers, and lots of trailers, and Disney's Animated Storybook is there starring lots of voiceovers, Mark Elliott, John Sachs, Brian Cummings, Rupert Farley, Pat Sharp, American voiceovers and British voiceovers) Opening # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Tarzan (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Lion King Broadway Musical # Toy Story (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Only on Video. Available Now) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Hero and Up, Up and Away, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah and Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Crimebusters # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Sesame Street (Coming Soon on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Coming Soon on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Mulan (Long - Coming Soon on Video) Closing # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) # McDonald's A Bug's Life 1999 (USA TV Advert) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) # Muppet Fairy Tales (Coming Only to Video) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (2x videos) (Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse, and Double Bubble with In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US VIdeos) # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney's Magic Artist Studio # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:A Bug's Life Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001